


Threadbare

by Indigo (safarikalamari)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Present Tense, Requited Unrequited Love, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/Indigo
Summary: Scott is drunk (again)





	Threadbare

Mike blinks awake just as heavy steps drag towards his door. Rolling onto his back, Mike flings an arm across his forehead and waits. 

“Mike,” Scott’s voice slurs as he stumbles into the room. He makes it to the bed with no incident, the springs bouncing under his sudden fall. 

Turning onto his side, Mike stares out the window, ignoring Scott’s breath on his neck. He glances down at the arm that wraps around his waist, his stray thoughts threatening to burst forth as he looks back at the stars. How free they are, nothing asked more of them than to shine through the night. 

“I wanna kiss you, Mike,” Scott mumbles, his arm tightening even more. 

Mike lets out a grunt of a noise, unwrapping himself from Scott’s touch. He flips over to look at the young man beside him, unperturbed at the closed eyes he sees. 

“You’re drunk,” is all Mike says, his hand still holding onto Scott’s own. 

“So?” Scott shrugs, entwining their fingers together. “Drunk or sober, I always want to kiss you.”

Mike rolls his eyes. The last time they had tried to kiss, it ended with Mike getting punched in the face and Scott running away. Scott Favor was nothing but a damn coward and Mike knew that all too well. 

“You’re too quiet,” Scott starts again. His lips ghost over Mike’s fingers, gentle pecks placed on his fingernails. “I’m over it, you know.”

Mike holds his breath, begging his heart to not cave in again. No more lies, no more shattered pieces. Scott needs to be a friend and nothing more. 

“I want to be with you forever.”

What follows is the press of Scott’s lips and Mike only hearing the sound of his heartbeat. It’s over too soon, Scott’s snores edging in past the white fuzz. He wants to cry, shove Scott out of the bed, but he can’t find the strength. For just a little while, his life is where he wants it and Mike passes out in an instant.

The morning light is too bright, the bed is empty and Mike hasn’t expected anything less. 

When the door slams open, Scott bright-eyed with a paper bag in one hand, Mike can only stare as Scott sits on the bed next to him. From the bag, he pulls out pastries and two coffees, setting one on the bedside table. The other, he holds out to Mike, gesturing it closer to Mike’s face when there’s no reaction. 

With a shrug, Scott sets the coffee next to his own and starts to dig into the pastries, picking one that has intricate swirls carved into it. 

“You’re acting like I can’t bring my boyfriend breakfast in the morning,” Scott says around a mouthful of food. 

He’s turned to the wall now and Mike is staring at the wrinkles on the back of his coat. It’s still a dream, Mike is sure. Scott would never think to say such things, to act so natural. 

“Your…,” Mike struggles to find his voice. “Your joke’s stale now. You can fuck off.”

Scott whips around at this and Mike shrinks, his fingers kneading at the sheets. Scott’s eyes are fire, something he dare not look at for sake of his own well being. 

“Mike,” Scott’s voice is gentle, his fingers caressing the side of Mike’s face. 

Mike jerks away from the touch and his eyes begin to burn. Scott is cruel. 

“Goddammit, I mean it,” Scott’s hand curls. “It’s not drunk thoughts anymore. It’s not denial or doing shit for money. I don’t want to spend my life with anyone but you, Mike. For better or for worse, sickness or in health, whatever all that wedding vow bullshit is.”

Tears are streaming down Mike’s face and he can’t stop it. His shoulders shake as he buries his face into the pillow, wishing for everything to just go away. It’s too much and so sudden, his brain and heart refuse to believe one another. 

“Mike, Mikey,” Scott soothes, his hand running through Mike’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

An apology is too above Scott and Mike shoots up, jumping out of the bed. Running to the bathroom, he turns on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face. When he looks up, Scott shouldn’t be there, yet he stands in the doorway, reflection true in the mirror. 

With his thoughts raging against him, Mike doesn’t know what else to do and he grabs Scott by his shirt before crashing their lips together. Scott doesn’t push, doesn’t squirm away. The hands that pull Mike close are firm, the kiss unending and when Mike thinks he can breath again, he opens his eyes. 

Scott is there, clear as day, his eyes holding a love that Mike has only dreamed of. Hands cup the sides of his face and Mike relishes in the touch, his blinking slow. 

“Scott,” Mike says, the name foreign on his tongue. He tries again, but Scott brings him in for another kiss and Mike doesn’t fight it. 

For now, he needs to rest, but when he wakes again, he’ll be ready. Mike will be ready to love, live, and breathe everything that is Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> hoh wait no smut 
> 
> that's a shocker
> 
> [Blue Hellsite](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
